Food packaging, and more particularly cereal packaging, has been around for decades. It has not changed, and includes an outer box, which is opened from the top by separating two flaps. The flaps are adhered together prior to purchase. Once the top flaps are opened, an internal bag (also sometimes referred to as a “liner”) which contains the cereal becomes accessible. The bag is contained within the box and is opened by pulling a top seam or edge apart which was adhered together with heat during packaging. The internal bag may or may not be adhered to the box at the bottom of the box. This type of packaging is also utilized for other types of food including chips, crackers, and the like. It is difficult to prevent air from reaching and turning the food stale within this type of packaging. As such, many consumers prefer to open their cereal and pour it into a fully sealable plastic container and simply throw out the box.
Thus, an improved resealable food container would be well received in the art.